In the traffic field, a number of vehicles such as buses run daily in specific lines at intervals. Now a management method by means of GPS is utilized by many bus companies, wherein, such method is mainly based on a GIS map where the position of the vehicle is displayed. Because of winding bus lines and other geographical location information which is also displayed in such GIS map, the displaying of the bus together with lines and other geographical location information will appear to be in a mess, which is neither conducive for the dispatcher to implement real-time, rapid and accurate positioning and monitoring on the vehicle, nor conducive for the dispatcher to make instantaneous and clear judging and dispatching. As such, a visual dispatching method based on a virtual line schedule map is necessary. FIG. 1 shows a vehicle schedule map based on the GIS map in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in the GIS map, the bus lines are winding, and other geographical location information as well as the vehicle and the position information thereof are displayed. In this case where the GIS map is employed, the displaying of the vehicle position together with lines and other geographical location information will appear to be in a mess, which is neither conducive for the dispatcher to implement real-time, rapid and accurate positioning and monitoring on the vehicle, nor conducive for the dispatcher to make instantaneous and clear judging and dispatching.